Firsts
by corneroffandom
Summary: After the Bromans split up, things change.


_Bromans forever!_ That was the claim, right? They'd always have each other's backs, they'd never do anything to hurt each other, they'd be bros to the end. Or something like that. Until Jessie attacks Robbie, and brutalizes him until he can't breathe right because of the swelling in his throat following a chair bridging between his throat and the turnbuckle post. Zema runs down after shaking off the shock of what he'd witnessed backstage and kneels by Robbie, not sure where to touch and finally resting his hand on Robbie's hair, trying to think.

His thoughts are too cluttered, this all hurts too much. Tears filing his eyes, he shudders and watches as Robbie's throat begins to bruise. "Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright," he starts to chant under his breath. As soon as he sees the stretcher coming to take his friend away, an impulse overcomes him and he forgets about the medical staff loitering around, the crowd watching, who might be taking pictures or filming this. His heart racing, breath stuttering, he leans down and kisses Robbie carefully, gently, freezing at how _right_ it feels. But dammit, nothing about this situation is right so he pulls back and resumes stroking Robbie's hair, tears pouring down his face. "I'm so sorry."

When Robbie wakes up shortly after arriving at the hospital later on, he can't remember anything following the attack, to Zema's painful relief. They smile grimly at each other, for vastly different reasons, and Zema isn't sure what comes over him. "Come stay at my place while you recover," he says, hand loose in Robbie's hair. "Alright?"

Robbie can barely speak because of his throat but his eyes work, his head moves. He nods and Zema releases a shaky, pained kind of breath. Partially in relief and partially in horror at what he's just done. What he's going to put himself through, having Robbie that close, in his living space, remembering how that kiss had felt, but really... he's all Robbie has left, so why not.

Zema gets to know this hospital all too well the next few days, exploring it while Robbie sleeps, or gets therapy to make sure his breathing will be good enough for him to be released soon. He soon gains something of a tour guide from one of the nurses on break who takes pity on him while he's wandering around the hotel garden, unsure where to go that he won't be lectured for risking a HIPAA violation. So she leads him around to the cafeteria- _"I recommend the grilled cheese and soup, it's really usually good."-_ and to the gift shop, where he buys Robbie a stuffed teddy bear with weird, spiked hair that kind of reminds him of his own if he looks at it in certain light.

Next, for some reason, is the NeoNatal unit and he stares at the babies, most fussy or asleep. He can't help but smile as they squirm and whine, one of the baby's eyes locked right on him. He lifts his fingers and waves awkwardly at the little boy before the nurse leads him on to the next place, which is really just a tour of the main lobby, which he'd seen plenty of by now. But she does her due dilligence and before he knows it, he's back in Robby's room, feeling like an expert of the place now and all of its inner workings. He sits down with a sigh and smoothes his best friend's hair out of his eyes, watching him sleep. "You won't believe what I've just seen," he tells him quietly before placing the teddy bear between his hands. "I'll tell you when you wake up."

As soon as the swelling goes down enough for Robbie to get his voice back later that night, he teases Zema hoarsely about a nurse kidnapping him and taking him all over the hospital. Zema pretends to mind but it's really just good to hear Robbie talk again, and not have to worry about his suddenly losing the ability to breathe or something. With the worst of it behind them, serious talk about releasing Robbie begins in earnest and Zema smiles at his best friend, wanting nothing more than to have him out of here, in clothes that are more flattering than the scrubs that leave him looking washed out and wan.

Robbie gets another good night's sleep and, in the morning, the doctor who checks him over confirms it, releasing him into Zema's care within the hour. As they leave the hospital together, Zema feels like he can breathe easier now too. A quick flight later, during which Robbie sleeps and Zema watches him, Robbie finds himself bundled up on Zema's couch, Wildey purring at his feet, wide, dark eyes locked on him. He teases the cat with his toes, watching as Zema bounces around his apartment like a pingpong ball, never sitting still for too long.

"Bro, come on, sit down," Robbie finally says, his voice still rough and hoarse from the chair shot. "I'm not here for you to wait on hand and foot, I just wanna relax, you know?"

In that short sentence, Zema feels impossibly guilty all of a sudden. Dropping the stack of magazines he'd picked up in an attempt to make his vaguely cluttered living room look pristine for Robbie, he quickly walks over and brushes Wildey off, lifting Robbie's feet up and settling there. "Sorry, bro. I just didn't think about how the place looked, I wasn't expecting... this... you know?" 

"Well, that makes two of us," Robbie sighs, flexing his toes against Zema's thigh.

Zema flushes, feeling even worse now. "Sorry, bro, wasn't thinking. Of course you weren't expecting it either." He rests his hand on Robbie's foot and looks away, lost in thought.

Robbie rests his head back and sighs, still looking bruised and vulnerable. "Is ok, I like your place anyway, bro. It's nice and homey." He smiles a bit, dozing off shortly afterwards.

Zema watches him, rubbing his feet and ankles in slow circles as he makes sure to keep Wildey away so Robbie can get some decent rest. Or at least he tries to, as the gentle warmth of Robbie against his side lulls him into a doze of his own. When Zema wakes up, it's nearly dark out and Robbie's gone. He panics and jumps up, looking around. "Robbie? Bro, where did you go?"

The apartment's quiet and Zema's about to really freak out, call the Chicago police and demand an APB or missing person's alert or something be put out for his best friend, but then he hears running water in the bathroom and heads that way. He stands anxiously outside of the room and bites his lip, twisting his hands together. "That better be you, Robbie," he grunts, about to start pacing when finally the door opens and there he is. "Robbie!"

Said bro blinks as Zema throws his arms around him and hugs him tight. "Whoa, bro, miss me that much?"

Zema flushes and releases him, coughing. "I woke up and you were gone, I didn't know what happened. I'm just glad you're safe, bro."

"Sorry I scared you," Robbie says, patting Zema on the chest. "Guess we both needed some good sleep, huh?"

"Yeah." Zema stares at him. "Your voice sounds a little better. How does your throat feel?"

"A little rough but not bad," he shrugs, leaning on Zema as they walk side by side to the living room. He's not quite a hundred percent yet, but it feels nice to be back in his own clothes, in a place he feels comfortable in.

"Are you hungry, bro?" Zema asks once he's settled in and Wildey is perched at his feet again, looking like his own personal watch kitten. "I'm not an expert chef or anything, but I can give it a go."

"Sure," Robbie says, smiling up at him. "Don't put yourself out, though. I don't need anything special. As long as it's warm and somewhat edible."

Zema rolls his eyes at him. "No, bro, I'm gonna let you starve." He smirks and enters the kitchen, leaving Robbie to make faces at Wildey while they listen to Zema beatbox under his breath while cooking. When he reappears, Robbie starts to get up to head for the kitchen table but Zema clears his throat. "Stay where you're at, bro. You're supposed to be resting. Come on." He walks over as Robbie sits back down and sets the plate on his lap before settling next to him. "I'm decent at making omelettes, so hope ya don't mind breakfast for supper."

"No, that's fine," Robbie says, closing his eyes as the warm food eases down his throat. "That's really good, Z."

Zema grins at him before poking a small piece of sausage at WIldey and resuming eating himself. "I'm glad, bro." They eat in silence for awhile before Robbie pokes Zema in the side. "What?"

"I know you're going back to TNA in a couple of days," he says. "And I'm not cleared, so I can't come with...but you take care of yourself, bro. Alright? I don't want you going after Jessie on my behalf, I'll handle him as soon as I'm healthy again."

Zema doesn't look thrilled about it but he shrugs. "As long as he leaves me alone, I'll leave him alone."

"Zema," Robbie says, a strange kind of tension in his voice. "Come on, man. I won't be there... and I don't want this to happen to you." He motions to his discolored throat. "Just be careful, yeah? Watch your back."

Zema half-smiles, half-shakes his head. "I will. Don't worry about me. Just stay here and relax. I'll be fine." Robbie looks unimpressed but he lets it drop with a huff, continuing to eat in silence as Wildey resumes begging for food.

All in all, it's a peaceful time but both men are relieved to go to sleep later. Zema because he wants to wake up the next morning, go to work and confront Jessie, and Robbie partly because he's still in some pain, and partly because he's too worried about what could happen to Zema to properly enjoy the movie that Zema is sort of watching. When Zema notices Robbie's distraction, he nudges him. "Hey, come on, are you getting sleepy? Let's go, I'll show you the guest room." Relieved that he _has_ a guest room, he helps Robbie up and leads him to the room next to his own, watching as Robbie settles on the bed quietly. "It's gonna be ok, bro."

"I hope so, Z," he mumbles, eyes fluttering as exhaustion washes over him anew now that he's on a bed much softer than the hospital's.

Zema stays and watches him for a few moments, lips twitching fondly before he leaves to get ready for bed himself. He leans against the bathroom mirror and stares at himself, exhaling as guilt and determination war within him. "Sorry, Robbie. I can't let this slide. I won't."

Even if he hadn't already decided to, his temper would've gotten the best of him anyway because every time Jessie gets a minute of camera time that night, he uses it to insult Robbie, talking about how he held Jessie down. Bracing himself to face off with his former friend, Zema goes out to the ring and tells Jessie Robbie was the one who got him over, kept him from being nothing more than a Knockout's bitch. The brawl that follows isn't a surprise and Zema holds his own fairly well, he thinks, but it all falls apart when a referee runs down and an official match is made. Jessie quickly beats him down, Zema's attempts at fighting back not getting him too far. As soon as Jessie locks Zema into the Boston Crab, wrenching back and putting an insane amount of pressure on his back, Zema hates it but he has little choice, tapping out.

Jessie laughs harshly at him, ignoring the referee and gripping Zema by the hair, almost bending him backwards as he looks at him, still holding onto the submission with his other hand. "You tell Robbie if I ever see him again, I'll show him who the real bitch is..." He then lets go of Zema and pushes him aside, kicking him away with his boot before storming out of the ring, looking around with a smirk at the booing fans.

Walking afterwards is nearly impossible, Zema leaning against the shower wall as hot water crashes down against his spine, the pressure and heat somehow equally comforting and agonizing. As much as he dreads Robbie's anger at him not listening, he finds that he really doesn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes at failing over getting a modicum of revenge against Jessie.

When he trudges into his apartment the next morning, it's to find Robbie sitting at the kitchen table, his arms crossed over his chest and Wildey pacing around his feet, meowing in a way that tells Zema Robbie's been there for awhile, waiting for him. Wildey heads right for Zema, kneading around his ankles, and Zema leans over, grimacing as his back protests the movement, petting his cat for a moment before forcing himself upright and sitting down across from Robbie. "So. Let me have it," he says tiredly, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"What do you expect me to say?" Robbie wonders, his voice showing the affects of both disuse and the dark bruising still visible. "That you should've listened to me? That you're an idiot, that I wanted to handle all of this on my own, that I didn't want you to get hurt like I did?"

"That's a start," Zema exhales, opening his eyes and staring at Robbie. He rests his hands on the table and sighs. "If roles were reversed, bro, you wouldn't have just sat back and listened if he was saying those things about me."

Robbie still doesn't look pleased but his face smoothes out and he scrubs a hand over his mouth before tapping his knuckles against Zema's. "True enough," he grumbles. Zema smiles at him and Robbie rolls his eyes. "Don't get sappy on me."

"Fine, then, I'll get sappy on my cat," Zema smirks, pushing away from the table and patting his lap until Wildey leaps up and purrs, picking at Zema's pants before settling in to nap while Zema pets him.

Robbie rolls his eyes at him, his lips twitching up into a fond smile as he watches Zema fall short of cooing at his pet.

Zema flies back out the following week, ignoring how the hesitation on Robbie's face makes him feel. "I'll be fine," he promises him. "I'm going to be too focused on getting the X-Division title back to even bother with Jessie... don't worry." His hands itch to touch Robbie but he stays away, forcing a smile when Robbie nods. His throat looks a lot better, the doctor already talking about clearing Robbie in a couple of weeks as soon as the swelling is completely gone. "Take care of yourself," he calls out before pulling the door shut behind him and continuing on his way.

He gets eliminated about halfway through the X-Division match, watching as Spud goes on to be victorious. It's disappointing but he has so much on his mind already, he's not that surprised. This time, when he arrives home, Robbie meets him at the door with gentle shoulder pats and takes his luggage from him, dropping it into the bedroom before returning to the couch to watch him. "You shoulda won that, bro. But it's ok, next time you'll get 'im. I have no doubt."

"Oh well, I'm ok with losing to Spud, I guess. There were worse options." Zema smiles as Robbie mumbles something about _James_ under his breath before tossing a food menu at him, grinning when Zema thumbs through it, trying to decide what he wants to eat for supper.

He takes the next week off and stays at home with Robbie and Wildey, wanting to hear what the doctor has to say since Robbie's next appointment is on Tuesday. They watch a ton of crappy movies, Robbie laughing as much as his throat can stand at the horrible dialogue and special effects, Zema just happy to sit there and listen to him, adding his own thoughts now and again.

The doctor seems positive, running over Robbie's scans and firmly pressing against his throat with his fingers before typing up a few things. "Looking positive, Robbie. Most of the swelling is gone, and your voice sounds almost normal. One more examination and we'll probably clear you to return to wrestling."

"Thanks, doc," Robbie says, turning to look at Zema. "See, I told you I'd be fine."

Zema grins at him, relieved.

When he returns back onto the road the next week, it's with the knowledge that Robbie will be back here with him soon, and because of this he's barely concerned as he walks through the halls, beatboxing under his breath. He's been booked in a tournament for the vacated X-Division title against Mandrews and Tigre Uno, and although it feels great to be back in the ring and he fights as hard as he can, Tigre Uno eventually gets the win. Zema's in the process of leaving the ringside area when he hears the audience reacting to something and then Jessie is in his line of sight as he batters him down, throwing him back into the ring. Zema can't get his feet under him enough to fight back so Jessie lifts him and powerslams him into the turnbuckle before press slamming him over the top rope like he did to Robbie all of those weeks ago.

Why Jessie doesn't target his throat like he did Robbie's, Zema isn't sure, but he's relieved for it as he stumbles down the hall to his apartment, his back and everything else sore enough already. Robbie opens the door before he can even find his keys and throws his arms around him, hugging him. "Bro, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get wrapped up in my and Jessie's bullshit drama." Pulling away, he looks at Zema's pale face. "Are you ok? Huh?"

"Fine," Zema sighs. "I just... gotta sit down." Robbie nods and leads him into the apartment, watching as Zema sinks into the cushions, breathing heavily. "I'm ok," he mumbles. "Just sore."

Robbie sits down next to him, stroking his arm. "I know. Hey, I'll cook for you this time. Alright?" Zema looks doubtful, glancing towards the kitchen, which is modest, but something he'd rather _not_ be on fire within the hour. "It'll be ok," Robbie rolls his eyes, nudging Zema. "I may surprise you. Just sit back and relax."

Zema does so, trying not to panic as Wildey joins him after a few minutes, yawning right in his face. "Well, hello to you too," he mumbles, stroking the cat's head. They sit there lazily for about twenty minutes and Robbie returns with plates piled high of French toast and bacon, Zema's eyes widening in pleasant surprise as he looks down at the syrup drenched food. "Wow, I'll never doubt you again," he mumbles, chewing on the French toast cheerfully.

Robbie looks pleased, grinning as Zema demolishes everything on his plate within a few minutes. "I can make you more," he offers.

"Take a rain check?" he asks, shifting to sprawl out over the couch. "'M more tired than anything right now..."

"Oh, yeah, sure, bro," Robbie says, shifting over to make more room for him. Zema's shorter than Robbie so they both fit without touching but Robbie waits until he's comfortable to scoot closer, rest a hand on Zema's ankle the same way Zema had for him while he was hurting that first night.

Zema lays there quietly for a moment before his eyes flutter open and he stares at Robbie with a conflicted look on his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more," he mumbles. "Against Jessie. To help you out with him." His foot twitches under Robbie's hand. "I'm sorry for everything."

"No, no," Robbie shakes his head. "You have nothing to apologize for, bro. The fact that you care enough to try to help me means everything, I swear. Doubt anyone else would go to those lengths for me."

"They should," he slurs sleepily. "Ya deserve everything, Robbie. You know?" His toes are wiggling against Robbie's fingers and Robbie exhales, staring at him curiously. "Like, better- more than what I can... I..."

"What're you talking about, bro?" he asks softly, more softly than he thinks he's ever spoken his entire life.

Zema looks upset all of a sudden, his eyes wet and red and... "I shoulda...," he chokes out. "Shoulda... I shouldn't have kissed you while you were asleep, I'm sorry, bro, I took advantage when you were down and out, and you should totally hate me right now, I just- it... I needed to know you were ok-"

Robbie swallows hard, ignoring the heated flush overwhelming his face as he leans closer to Zema, afraid he's about to hyperventilate. "Bro, what- What are you even talking about, huh?" He feels like he knows, a flash of memory that'd been replaying in his dreams sometimes, warmth against his lips and faint whispers fading into the darkness surrounding him, and- he swallows hard, piecing it all together. "Holy shit." Zema had kissed him, Zema had cared enough to-

Zema is fast asleep, he realizes, looking up to find his best friend all but snoring on the other end of the couch, the only sign of what had happened being the faint tear tracks down his cheeks. Robbie swallows hard, wavering in what to do next, before finding a blanket in the hall closet and draping it over Zema's limp form. Kneeling next to the couch, he stares at Zema, his eyes tracing his lips. Considers for a moment about returning the favor, but ultimately he closes his eyes and stands up with a faint grunt, clicking at Wildey as he walks through the apartment to close himself up in the guest room and _think._

By morning, Zema's still sore but feels a lot better. Last night's a bit of a blur thanks to the pain medicine the trainers had given him for the flight home, but he thinks Robbie isn't mad at him, which is the main important thing. They go for a walk and, outside of Robbie staring at him more than usual, everything seems normal. Zema beatboxes under his breath while Robbie talks almost nonstop about some weird show he'd watched while Zema was gone, and... yeah. Everything feels normal, and continues to be until Zema begins to pack for the next TNA event.

Robbie's leaning in the doorway, watching him, and even Wildey seems more anxious than usual, meowing throughout the apartment and even hissing at Zema once when he'd reached out for him. Finally Zema looks up and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't like this," Robbie mumbles. "After last week, I just..." He shrugs. Glances away. "Just... uh, take care of yourself, ok?"

"I will, it'll be fine," Zema insists. And he has every intention of doing so... until he arrives at the arena and a tech informs him that he's been put in a rematch against Jessie. _Sorry, Robbie,_ he thinks, his focus shifting, his attention locking onto that one moment. The fear in Robbie's eyes as Jessie had attacked him all of those weeks ago, ending the Bromans, wrecking everything, sending Zema into a spiral of uncertainty and fear. "I gotta do this."

But things go south in a hurry. Jessie is brutal, tears Zema down physically, then grabs a mic whle he's panting in the corner, struggling against the renewed pain. Some of what Jessie says goes over Zema's head but he catches enough- Jessie's digs about Robbie traveling around with his girlfriend while Zema performed in dive bars- Zema feels cold and humiliated, wonders if Jessie had somehow seen through Zema and Robbie's friendship, had realized the depth of Zema's feelings and decided to use it in the cruelest way possible... His thoughts fade as Jessie forces him up, choking him out while spitting more insults, more cruelty at him. He can't think, everything's turning foggy around him, he feels himself being lifted up into the air, and he's dizzy already from lack of oxygen so this makes him feel close to throwing up... but then the ring is shaking and hands are on his legs, forcing him down where he lands with a heavy thud against the mat.

He lays there, twisted awkwardly, as fighting sounds off behind him and he chokes for air, scrabbling at his throat, digging his hands into the mat... until finally, finally, the roaring in his ears subside and he looks up to find Robbie kneeling next to him, rubbing his back, saying _something._ "Bro, come on, talk to me, talk to me, Z. Please-"

"You're not in Chicago," he finally chokes out, and it sounds so ridiculous, so pathetic, that he almost wants to cry, scrabbling at his throat again. The trainer's there, checking him over, and Robbie's hand is warm on his shoulder until finally the trainer decides he's ok to move and Robbie helps him up the ramp, keeping an eye out for Jessie on the way. He continues to watch through out the more thorough examination Zema endures backstage, then walks Zema into the parking lot and to his car.

Once they're both settled and belted in, Robbie peels off, heading for the hotel. Only then does he actually speak, glancing over at Zema. "Hell no I'm not in Chicago. I knew Jessie was going to do something, and I knew you were going to try to be valiant or whatever. I had a check up today, the doctor cleared me, so I was off and running as soon as he said it. And I'm glad I came because... Jessie could've really hurt you, bro. Watching him choke you out... I couldn't move, I was frozen, and I'm so sorry, if I had gotten there sooner..." His words drift as Zema reaches over and grips his hand, squeezing tightly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I feel fine," he says honestly, voice a little rough. He thinks he may get bruises in the shape of Jessie's fingers spanning his throat, but still he'll be better off than Robbie had been. "Hey, does this mean you'll be good to go for Indiana this weekend?" They'd been booked for indy events before the injury had left it all in the air, and now... well...

"Hell, yeah, bro, I'll be there." Robbie grins at him. "It's not often we're at the same event together outside of TNA, huh?" Zema nods, leaning back and listening as Robbie continues to talk, the sound of his voice and the motion of the vehicle easing him into a doze. He registers when the car stops but doesn't quite come to right away, until he senses Robbie leaning in close to him. "Hey, Z, we're here."

He forces his eyes open and is just about to say something when Robbie presses in the rest of the way, kissing him carefully, as if gauging Zema's response to it. He gapes, lips parted just enough to feel Robbie's breath, and he sinks into the feeling, so much better than what it had been when _Robbie_ had been all but unconcscious. He groans softly and pulls away, shaking his head. "What... what was that?"

"You didn't have to apologize for kissing me," Robbie tells him. "I wish I remembered it more clearly, but it's fine. And now we're even, alright?" He smiles and pats Zema on the back of the arm before getting out of the car and heading for the hotel, _whistling._

"What the hell just happened?" Zema mumbles, still half-asleep as he scrambles to undo his seatbelt and follow Robbie in, so many questions rattling around in his skull but no words to fully explain himself, that night, or anything else right now.

The damn thing is nothing really changes. They still talk too loud, laugh too hard, and when they travel to Indiana, that all flows as naturally as breathing too. They go sightseeing, they take and post a bunch of pictures, and if not for vague glances here and there that inch just a little too close to each other's lips, well, you wouldn't be able to tell at all that something's happened between them.

Then Zema gets busted open during the event that night. Blood pouring from his head, from his chin. It's a mess and he grits his teeth as he's worked over, Robbie by his side, mumbling comforting nonsense whenever the trainer touches too close and Zema hisses in pain, squeezing his hand. "No concussion at least," the trainer says, pressing a towel to his head. "Hold that there."

"You're not going to shave my hair, are you?" Zema asks, seized by a sudden fear of losing his carefully crafted, multicolored mohawk.

"Probably not, but let's see..." Robbie fights not to make a face or laugh at Zema gritting his teeth at the thought of losing all of the time and effort it had taken, but he sobers when the trainer comes back with things needed to do some quick stitching. "He's bleeding too much, we gotta-"

By the end of it, Zema's hair is spared, and Robbie feels relief that there's no concussion, just a minor head wound- which are notorious for bleeding heavily anyway- but either way, after everything with Jessie and the weekend, they're both pretty dead on their feet. Robbie's never been happier to see a hotel as he eases Zema to the elevator, then holds him up while he unlocks the door, grumbling as it flashes red at him a time or two before finally turning green. "There's only one bed, but that's ok. I won't kick you in my sleep too hard," Robbie teases as he settles Zema down onto it and kneels down to pull his shoes and socks off so he won't have to lean over and risk more dizzy spells.

Zema collapses backwards as soon as Robbie's done tugging at his feet and groans when his stitches brush against the pillows. "Careful," he rebukes him, adjusting him so he's more on his side of the bed, laying down next to him. Normally they'd party after an event, get some drinks, meet some people, whatever, but Robbie thinks this is ok too. It's quiet, it's peaceful, and Zema is breathing softly next to him, falling asleep. What more could a bro ask for?

Well, outside of defeating Jessie, which Robbie does at Slammiversary a week later. Afterwards, Zema meets him backstage and they fistbump before Zema throws his arms around him, relieved that it's over. That Robbie had gotten out mostly unscathed in his quest for revenge. Robbie chuckles, plays with his hair, then pulls back and stares at him with something unreadable in his eyes. "I kinda wanna kiss you right now," he says slowly, eyes flickering around carefully.

"I want you to kiss me too," Zema says with a faint shrug, lips twitching upwards.

"Well hell, if it's something we both want," Robbie mumbles, bridging the gap between them and doing just that. Zema sighs against him, Robbie deepening the kiss in response, until they remember where exactly they're at and hesitantly separate, surprised that no one had walked in on this moment.

Zema closes his eyes, touches his lips and exhales breathily as his heart rate struggles to return to normal, nervousness over what he's about to ask making that even harder. "Hey, uh, Robbie, you wanna come to Manila with me?"

Robbie's eyebrows lift up his forehead. "Is this a... meet the family sorta invitation, Z?"

"It could be, if you want," Zema says quietly. "Or it could just be a... 'hey, do you want to see my heritage and learn more about me' sort of trip." He swallows. "Or you could just say no. I'm not going to force you into anything."

Robbie takes Zema's hands and squeezes as tightly as he dares, eyes fixed on his worried face. "I'd like to come with you, Z. Just tell me when. Alright?"

"Alright, I will." Zema seems more cheerful at this and even leans in for another, quick, kiss. "I, um. I feel like I should tell you, I've liked you for awhile, Robbie. Just... you were always so busy and everything with Brooke, I didn't-"

"Brooke was nothing, we were over before we really began, and most of it was for Amazing Race anyway." Robbie licks his lips as if chasing Zema's taste and shakes his head. "I hope you realized everything Jessie said to you was a lie, I'm not running off anywhere with anyone else ever again... I'm here with you, no matter where that takes me." He exhales. "And your deejaying is awesome, it's so much more worthwhile than anything that guy's ever done, with or without us. Alright?"

Zema nods, a little thrown by everything Robbie's just said. "So you like me too?"

Robbie laughs, his dark eyes softening. "Yeah, Z. I like you too."

It's the best thing Zema's heard in months.


End file.
